1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to illumination and, more particularly, to exterior directional lighting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In-ground directional light fixtures encounter problems not typically found in the larger field of general illumination. One of the most important problems is the intrusion of water and other electrically conductive fluids. A second problem is the need to control the direction of illumination with maximum efficiency from below the ground surface where the lamp is typically located.
A number of sealing techniques have been employed by the prior art. One approach has been to seal the entire fixture in which the lamp is placed. Another approach has been to allow electrically conductive fluid within the fixture housing, but to seal the various electrical components and connections within the housing from the fluid. Regardless of the approach, the use of these sealing techniques usually creates difficulty during assembly.
The principal cause of assembly difficulties is that, by definition, sealing mechanisms create large amounts of friction between various parts of the assembly. This typically requires that interacting elements of the various parts be aligned when fitted together to minimize relative movement that may damage the sealing element. While this may not necessarily be difficult, it is tedious and tiresome and can slow assembly time, particularly where assembly is not highly automated.
The problem of controlling the direction of illumination is equally vexing but problems arise during use rather than assembly. The chief problem arises because the lamp is typically located beneath the ground surface, thereby limiting the range of illumination and convenient access to the lamp. Prior art efforts at directional lighting usually provide for a lamp to rotate about one or more axes of rotation defined by a points about which the lamp or an arm from which the lamp is suspended pivots, although sometimes cams are employed. However, such an approach requires an ever increasing number of axes to achieve greater freedom of movement which is always desirable in directional lighting.
It is therefore a feature of this invention that it provides a sealing mechanism for an in-ground light fixture which will facilitate assembly of the fixture.
It is furthermore a feature of this invention that it maximizes freedom of movement for the lamp with convenient access thereto for greater directional control.